shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/The Wiki's True Warriors
Hello once again, my fellow crewmates. What's this blog about, you may be wondering? Well, simply put, it's a what if scenario involving our wiki's own assortment of crazy, cool, funny and all in all lovable (and not so lovable) characters. What am I getting at? Well, why not take a look at what inspired this blog in the first place? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaEm2DbDnQU Yep, it's THAT kind of blog! After realizing how interesting it's going to be to see this original storyline play out, a thought occured to me. "What would happen if it was my crew at center stage, and the other Ship of Fools crews, villains and characters in general got involved in the chaos?" Then came the idea for this blog, because why should I have all the fun to myself? So then, fools and foolettes! Mind sharing what characters you'd add into this Dream Story mode for Pirate Warriors 2, if you were at the helm? As for me, well, i've already thought out most of it. It goes as following: Main Characters and Heroes *The Jolly Pirates, of course! From Jolly D. Chris, to Drazil. Each and every one of the Jollys will be standing in for the Straw Hats, meaning that yes, all but two will be "robbed of their freedom," as the video put it. I was thinking that Chris and Lys would be those two who manage to escape the effects of the Marine weapon, meaning that it'll be up to the captain and second mate to pull the crew back together, even if it means they have to use force. Main Antagonists *None other than the pirate crew lead by Chris' evil counterpart and sworn enemy, Sharp Francis (No Beard.) In place of Blackbeard, he throws everything out of whack for his own twisted goals, even if it means the whole world will go to ruin in the process. Aiding him in his pursuits as his confirmed partner in crime, in a (not so) surprising twist, is Vice Admiral Tombstone "Graveyard" Grim. With plans to destabilize the world for the sake of aimless, uncontrollable pleasure, and with the other having his sights set on world domination, the two lead an unprecedented assault against criminals and the government alike, leaving no stone unturned. Their diabolical partnership ultimately comes clashing against The Jolly Pirates, as the heroic crew desperately tries to recover from the Marine weapon affecting them. Jolly Pirate Allies *Ensuring the crew stays in one piece, and plotting to thwart the dreaded No Beard and Grim alliance, several One Dream characters appear to lend a hand. These include: Pirates *Several well known pirates come to support the Jollys, whether out of friendship, or due to ulterior motives at work. Among them is The Valkyrie Pirates, lead by captain Dieu-le-Veut Veronica. Known rival of Chris due to being fellow captains, and a fellow rival to Spike for the title of Pirate King/Queen, Veronica leaps into the fray to protect her friends and stop the evil seeking the destruction of the world as everyone knows it. *Having met Chris once before, and due to the crews supporting each other from time to time, famed Nova Blade joins the fight, bringing with him the unstoppable force of The Skyline Pirates. With blinding speed, and unmatched skill, Nova is sure to make short work of any opponents standing in his way. No obstacle being too great for him to challenge. *Joining them is a fellow ally and friend of Chris, Leo D. Charlie, captain of The Technicolour Pirates. Being one who enjoys a good fight, and having come to accept Chris as a friend, Charlie unleashes the might of his psychic powers against all who dare to oppose him. No pirate or Marine will be left standing, once they're thrown about by Charlie's telekinesis and psychic shockwaves. *Additionally, Roronoa Senshi of the Devil Spawn Pirates lends the others her assistance, as the greatest female warrior to ever sail the seas. Through her shapeshifting and talented skill in melee combat and swordsmanship, Senshi's fierce attacks will batter and break any walls standing between her and her desired goal. The green haired wonder and frighteningly strong girl will prove to be a valuable asset to bringing back order to this chaotic scene. *Despite not being of any known crew at the moment, Dracule Miraak makes an appearance amidst the confusion, in the hopes of assisting his beloved older sister, Dracule Sakura and her crewmates, Miraak unleashes the destructive power of the Guardrone technology infused into him, combined with his Devil Fruit abilities, Haki, swordsmanship and the power gained through his former alliances under the Revolutionary Army and World Government. With the power of the Guardian Guardian Fruit aiding him, nothing will get past Miraak, the Sword Saint. Truly a wild card that will shake up the battles to come. Bounty Hunters *Joining the pirates are the Ika Bounty Hunters, lead by feared Sea Monster Ika himself. Not interested in letting pirates like No Beard or a Marine like Grim getting their own way, and in the best interest of preserving his prize, a possible future Pirate King for him to capture, Ika ruthlessly jumps in to shred apart anyone he sees. Using his Hattoryu, seastone swords, and Devil Fruit, Ika makes himself known to both sides of the conflict as a force to be wary of. With strong silk and lethal venom supporting his intimidating swordsmanship, the weak are brushed aside, leaving only the truly formidable to challenge him. Marines *In an unexpected twist, Blade D. Kris of the well recognized Blade family and G-0 branch of the Marines recklessly charges her way headlong into battle for the sake of her beloved little cousins. In complete disregard to her higher ups' belief in Absolute Justice, Kris follows what her heart says is right, and joins the pirates aiding the Jollys in restoring the crew and defeating the No Beard-Grim alliance. With the Marines already baffled by the betrayal of Grim and Kris, Kris brings with her the might of the feared forces of G-0, including famous figures, such as Caleb Necros, Artemis D. Falko and Titan Bach, among others. Once Kris arrives, she along with Chris, Veronica and Ika, create a powerful and tight-knit alliance of sorts, with the aim of finally settling matters with No Beard and his cohorts at last. Revolutionaries *Alongside the pirates, bounty hunters and Marines, even members within the Revolutionary Army take action, as the world slowly falls apart under the chaos of No Beard's actions. Among them, Starfire angrily appears, with her sights set on supporting The Jolly Pirates, no matter the costs. With abilities unique to her, Starfire pushes back the forces of chaos and evil with the righteous fury of Dragon's Revolutionary Army. *Joining her is another of Lys' fellow former Dawn Breaker squadmates, Magarani D. Grim. Knowing that Starfire, Nova and even Lys have gotten wrapped up in the mess created by the No Beard-Grim alliance, Grim jumps in with scythe and Devil Fruit powers in tow. With a face that could frighten even his own allies, Grim will relentlessly subdue all opposition until the mission is complete. *Another member of the Revolutionary Army appears rather suddenly. Enter Jolly D. Mona, the mother of Chris and the aunt of Kris and Hope. Understanding that the Revolutionary Army has decided to take defensive action to this threat, lest it catch them off guard and strike them when vulnerable, and understanding her beloved son and nieces have taken up arms in the fight to not only protect themselves, but to stop No Beard, Mona unleashes the rampaging fury of a protective mother. With nothing but pure hand to hand combat skill and tactical wit, Mona becomes another dangerous force in the world-engulfing battle. But will this be her undoing in the long run? Final Thoughts And I guess that's about it. I'd throw in more villains and other recognizable figures from the wiki, like the Sea Devil Pirates or the Angel Pirates, or even the Genesi Miden, but for various reasons, I feel they'd be out of place or just not work in the Dream Mode story. As for why there aren't more villains i've created, is because I just can't get them to reasonably fit in (and that's saying something, if Eneru of all people manages to make a return in Pirate Warriors 2.) So I guess i'll leave it at that. After seeing all (or hopefully, at least some) of that, what are your ideas? Would they be similiar to what I thought up, or something totally different? Would it adhere to the Dream Mode storyline, or would it be unique and original? I'm eager to see what responses this gets. Category:Blog posts